After Hogwarts: Weddings
by americangirl3489
Summary: *chapter 12 up...COMPLETE!!* Everyone has graduated from Hogwarts, and they agree it's time to get married. One groom is called away. Will he be back in enough time for his wedding? Sry, I'm really bad at these. Pairings
1. Engagements

A/N this is the first book out of a series. This is life after Hogwarts.  
The pairings are HP/GW, RW/HG, FW/KB, and GW/AS. Okay, here's chapter one!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After Hogwarts: Weddings.  
  
Chapter One: Engagements.  
  
"Okay, so now what do we do?" Ron Weasley asked.  
  
"I don't know, mate," Harry said, lying down next to Ginny.  
  
It was a warm June day. Ginny had just completed her 7th year at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The eight friends were bored, and they  
were just sitting on Ron's bed. Doing nothing.  
  
"Hmm, what'd you say?" George asked, opening his eyes and facing his  
girlfriend, Alicia. Everyone ignored him.  
  
"Ever since we graduated, we've done and accomplished nothing," Katie Bell  
said, sitting up suddenly.  
  
"Excuse me!" said her boyfriend, Fred.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry," Katie said, looking at the twins.  
  
Fred and George had finally made their joke shop; The Weasley's Wizard  
Wheezes had left the Weasley twins happy and rich. Business was  
unbelievable and their store was very popular.  
  
"Well, Miss. Bell, what do you suggest we do?" George asked. Alicia hit  
him.  
  
"I don't know, anything. Let's play Quidditch, let's go to Diagon Alley,  
let's jump off the roof!" Katie said, looking pleadingly at Fred.  
  
"NO QUIDDITCH," Hermione said.  
  
"No shopping," Harry commented.  
  
"As for jumping of the roof, Mum got rather mad last time we did that,"  
Fred said, smiling.  
  
"Fred, I was kidding," Katie said, giving Fred a look.  
  
"But it was great fun," Fred said, ignoring Katie and looking at George.  
  
"Until Ginny told on us," George said, turning on his sister.  
  
"Hey, you broke my broomstick, George Weasley," Ginny said, giving George  
the famous Weasley woman death stare.  
  
"You get more and more like Mum everyday," Fred said, grinning.  
  
"Watch out, Harry," George said, grinning at his friend. Ginny, Alicia,  
Katie, and Hermione hit him.  
  
"I don't care," Harry said, looking up at Ginny and smiling. Ginny smiled  
and kissed him.  
  
"Suck up," Fred muttered. All four girls hit him.  
  
"Ow! That does hurt!" Fred said.  
  
"You deserved it," Katie said, lying down in Fred's lap.  
  
"Then you don't deserve this!" Fred said. He looked at all the other guys,  
making a silent agreement. At the same time, they all took out black  
velvet box and whipped them open. Inside were identical rings, except  
different colors.  
  
George's was clear.  
  
Fred's was blue.  
  
Ron's was red.  
  
Harry's was green.  
  
"What?" Alicia asked, turning pale.  
  
"Leesh, will you marry me?"  
  
"Katie, will you marry me?"  
  
"Mione, will you marry me?"  
  
"Gin, will you marry me?"  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. She didn't think this was coming. She blinked. Yes.  
It was true. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the best seeker in Hogwarts  
history, and the love of her life was proposing to her.  
  
"Silence, not good," Fred muttered.  
  
"I will," Hermione said, kissing Ron.  
  
"Do you want Fred or George?" Katie joked.  
  
"I dunno, I've always liked Fred." Alicia said, joking.  
  
"This is supposed a lovely, mind shattering, memorable moment," Fred  
complained.  
  
"Instead you're deciding who gets who!" George said, also complaining. The  
girls laughed. Except Ginny, who was the only one reacting to this the way  
she was supposed to.  
  
"What now?!" Fred and George said in unison.  
  
"It's so funny seeing you two being serious," Katie said.  
  
"This is all wrong!" Fred complained.  
  
"You're supposed to be crying.like Ginny!" George said.  
  
"I'll marry you, Fred," Katie said, kissing him.  
  
"And I'll marry you," Alicia said, kissing George.  
  
"Umm, Ginny?" Harry asked, now becoming worried.  
  
"W.what?" Ginny asked, staring at the pale green ring.  
  
"Well, will you?" Harry asked. The rest of the room held its breath.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said, stepping in to comfort her best friend, "Harry  
asked you if you want to marry him."  
  
"Yes, I do," Ginny said, barely audible.  
  
"What?" Harry asked gently, not believing what he thought he heard her say.  
  
"Yes!" Ginny said, tears streaming down her face. She kissed Harry, her  
fiancé,  
  
"Let's have a wedding, a week apart from each." Hermione said.  
  
"Sounds good! We're first, since Mione was the first to answer," Ron said,  
smiling.  
  
"Then that means we're next," Katie said, smiling at Fred.  
  
"Then us," George said.  
  
"And the best for last," Ginny said, hugging Harry. She never wanted to let  
go.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N there's chapter one. It was a little weird, I promise that after this,  
everything will be smoother. Until next time. 


	2. Wedding Plans

A/N okay, here's chapter 2, in the same day. I have so many ideas that I  
have to get them in here. Anyway, here's chapter 2.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 2: Wedding Plans.  
  
"Congratulations!!!!" Mrs. Weasley shouted that night at dinner.  
  
"Thank you," Harry, Hermione, Alicia, and Katie murmured.  
  
"You MUST let me help with the plans! Oh, Katie, you'll look lovely in  
white, your skin is so fare, shut UP, Fred (he snickered). And Alicia,  
your flowers MUST be purple, it brings out the violet in your eyes, George,  
please (he snickered). Oh, and Hermione! You'll have to let me do your  
hair; I can put it up, and.RONALD WEASLEY!! Ginny, dear, you'll wear a  
flowing white dress."  
  
"Okay, Mum," Ginny interrupted.  
  
"Now, that's settled, Arthur, please serve the meal. Oh, girls, we have to  
go shopping!" Mrs. Weasley said, sitting down in between Alicia and Katie.  
  
"Your mum seems to be taking it well," Harry whispered to Ginny.  
  
"I wasn't worried about her. She's been naming our children for years."  
  
Harry laughed silently and grabbed Ginny's hand under the table.  
  
Ginny sighed. In just a few weeks, she would be Mrs. Potter. This was  
what she had been waiting for.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"We were thinking about the first week in August," Hermione said, holding  
her date book in her hands.  
  
All the engaged couples were upstairs in the twins' room. They finally had  
time to plan their weddings away from an over-excited Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"That way, by the end of the month, Harry and Ginny can be married,"  
Hermione said looking up at her best friends.  
  
"Is that okay, mate?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Sure, that okay, Gin?" Harry asked, looking down at the girl in his arms.  
  
"That's fine," Ginny said, sighing.  
  
"Is that okay with you guys?" Hermione asked George, Alicia, Fred, and  
Katie.  
  
"That's fine," Alicia said.  
  
Finally Ron exploded with the question that he had wanted to ask.  
  
Can we have a fellytone, Hermione?" He asked excitedly.  
  
Hermione didn't even look up. "I suppose so."  
  
George laughed.  
  
"Sorry, that came out of nowhere," He said, wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"Anyway, so the first week in August." Hermione said, scribbling something  
down.  
  
"Tomorrow, we can do to Diagon Alley," Alicia said, yawning and putting her  
head on George's shoulder.  
  
"Shopping," the boys moaned.  
  
"Hey, we don't care where you go, as long as all decisions will be up to us  
with no complaining," Katie said, knowing that Fred wouldn't like having no  
say.  
  
Fred moaned. "I changed my mind."  
  
"Good," Katie said, lightly kissing him.  
  
"Come on, Harry," Ginny said, pulling Harry off the bed. "Let's go to  
bed."  
  
"You too, Ron," Hermione said.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow," Alicia said, lying in a ball on George's bed.  
  
Ginny closed the door, but from inside, she could hear George and Alicia  
talking.  
  
"George, you hog the covers."  
  
"Merlin, why did I decide to marry you?"  
  
"Because you love me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
Ginny laughed and headed up to her room, where Hermione was waiting. She  
was scribbling something on a piece of parchment.  
  
"What are you writing, Mione?" Ginny asked sitting down on her bed,  
watching her friend write furiously on a piece of paper.  
  
"I'm owling Mum and Dad, to tell them about the wedding. You know, have  
them tell everyone to be there," Hermione said, not looking up. "May I  
borrow Sid?"  
  
"Sure," Ginny said, getting her owl. Harry had bought her an owl when he  
graduated from Hogwarts so she could send him letters.  
  
Hermione tied the paper to the brown owl's tiny leg and set her off. Then  
she lay down on the cot moved into Ginny's room.  
  
"Gin, we're getting married," Hermione whispered.  
  
"I know, Hermione."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Okay, lets split up and everyone meet at the shop," Alicia said, dragging  
a reluctant George to a near by card store.  
  
"So, Gin, where do you want to go first?" Harry asked, slipping his arm  
around Ginny's waist.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know. Let's go get your suit," Ginny said, spotting Terry's  
Two Minute Tailoring.  
  
"Okay," Harry said,  
  
They walked in the shop where Harry was immediately dragged into a black  
suit. Terry measured, muttered the measurements to his wand. Then he  
muttered a spell and Harry's suit fit him just right.  
  
"20 galleons," Terry said, admiring his work.  
  
After that, they decided to find a dress early, before the shop closed.  
  
To Harry, Ginny tried on every dress in the bloody store. But when Ginny  
told him she finally found the right one, Harry had never been happier that  
he waited.  
  
Ginny stepped out of the dressing room. She wore a sleeveless white gown  
that flowed well past her feet. She veil went down to her ankles. She was  
beautiful.  
  
"Wow, Gin," was all Harry could say.  
  
"Good, does that mean you like it?" Ginny asked, looking at herself in the  
mirror.  
  
"Wow, Gin."  
  
"Good, I'm going to go change," Ginny said, changing back into her robes.  
  
Harry and Ginny made their way to the twins' store. They walked in to find  
both Fred and George lying on the couch, fast asleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N that was really weird. O well, the plot comes next chapter. 


	3. The Owl

A/N wow, I was really surprised to see two reviews already!! Thanks to both  
of you. The answer to your question is in this chapter.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 3: The Owl.  
  
Ginny woke up to a bright mid July sun. She yawned and turned over to see  
Harry sleep lightly. Ginny smiled and got out of bed, deciding to let  
Harry sleep in for once.  
  
Over the past month, preparations had been made (mostly by Mrs. Weasley)  
and really, any of the couples were ready to be married that very second  
(compliments to Mrs. Weasley).  
  
"Morning, Ginny," Fred said, sitting down at the breakfast table and  
yawning loudly.  
  
"Morning, Fred," Ginny said, taking her usual place at the table. She  
grabbed an apple and munched silently.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Fred asked, closing his eyes.  
  
"Sleeping. Where's Katie?" Ginny asked, realizing that this was the first  
time she and Fred had been alone in months.  
  
"Giggling with Alicia. Ginny, I have a question, why do girls giggle all  
the bloody time?" Fred asked, giving Ginny a very pathetic look. Ginny  
laughed.  
  
"To drive guys insane!" Ginny said, laughing at the face Fred made.  
  
"Morning, Gin," Katie said, coming into the kitchen and wrapping her arms  
around Fred, who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Morning," Ginny replied automatically.  
  
"Hey, did you see this note your mum left you, sweetie?" Katie asked,  
picking up a green role of paper.  
  
"It's a talker." Ginny said.  
  
"A what?" Katie asked, eyeing the parchment.  
  
"It's like a howler, except without all the howling," Fred explained. He  
took the paper and opened it. Mrs. Weasley's voice cut through the room,  
except talking, rather calmly.  
  
"Fred, George, I decided to make a talker because if I left an ordinary  
note, you both would ignore whatever it said. Now, your father and I are  
going to be gone all day.yes, all day, Arthur.anyway, I am in Diagon Alley,  
picking Bill, Betsy, and Bailey. Your father is picking up Charlie,  
Christi, Carlos, and Calder.yes, Arthur, you are picking them up at 12:00  
sharp. anyway, yes. They are coming early for the wedding. I mean  
weddings. YES, Arthur, all day. You are to stay out of trouble, Katie,  
Alicia; this is where you come in. Please, don't destroy my house. YES,  
Arthur, ALL DAY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, I have a baby-sitter," Fred said, smiling up at Katie.  
  
"That's right. I'm in charge. Now I say, go upstairs and take a shower,  
you stink," Katie ordered.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Fred said,, walking upstairs, but grinning.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, how did you put up them for 18 years?" Katie asked, pouring a  
mug of coffee.  
  
"Strong skin and plenty of silencing charms," Ginny said, laughing.  
  
"Hey, Gin, Katie," Harry said, coming into the room and sitting next to  
Katie. Soon the rest of the family walked in and surrounded the table,  
including a well washed Fred.  
  
"Who wants toast?" Ginny asked. All of a sudden, a dark gray owl pecked at  
the window. When he was let in, he headed straight at Harry.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said, giving the owl a drink of pumpkin juice and  
sending him on his way. As Harry read the letter, his forehead began to  
wrinkle in worry. When he was done, he crumpled up the letter in his fist  
and set it on fire.  
  
"Ginny, I need to talk to you," Harry said finally.  
  
Ginny and Harry walked out of the room and up to Ginny's room.  
  
"I.I have to leave, Ginny."  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked, all of a sudden scared.  
  
"Ginny, they found Voldemort. The Death Eaters and Voldemort. He's  
becoming weaker, he's using all his power in destruction. They need me,"  
Harry said, looking Ginny in the eyes.  
  
"But.but.when will you be back?" Ginny asked, tears spilling out her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, Ginny."  
  
"But, our wedding." Ginny started.  
  
"I promise you, with everything I have, that I'll be back for the wedding.  
I'll be back on August 27. I promise, Ginny. I promise," Harry said,  
looking her square in the eyes.  
  
"Be careful, Harry, Ginny sobbed. She clung to Harry and kissed his neck.  
  
"I have to go, Gin. I promise, I'll be back." Harry took Ginny in his arms  
and kissed her.  
  
"I love you, Ginny," Harry said, kissing her one last time.  
  
"I love you too, Harry," Ginny sobbed.  
  
With a pop, Harry was gone.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N okay, now you know that this story actually has a plot. I'll write  
more soon. Please review!! 


	4. Future Plans

A/N thank you for all the comments. I'm so happy you all like it. I've  
been trying to write my one big hit story, maybe this will be it? Anyway,  
here's chapter 4.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 4: Future Plans.  
  
"It's okay, Gin," Hermione said, comforting her friend a couple days later.  
"Harry won't break his promise. He'll be here for the wedding. He'll be  
back, and in one piece."  
  
"Yeah, but will her be alive?" Ginny asked, shooting the question that had  
bee on her mind at Hermione.  
  
"Of course he will," Hermione said, wishing she felt as confident as she  
sounded.  
  
"How can you be sure, Mione?" Ginny asked, tears running down her face.  
  
"Ginny, think about how many times Harry has faced Voldemort. He said  
himself that Voldemort was weak. This should be a breeze for Harry,"  
Hermione said, actually convincing herself this time.  
  
"I hope your right, Mione," Ginny said, laying down on her tear stained  
pillow.  
  
"Come on, Gin, let's go downstairs and see if Katie and Leesh want to go  
shopping, or go house searching." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, I guess spending Harry's money would make me feel better," Ginny  
said, laughing.  
  
"See, you're better already. I'll go downstairs while you're getting  
ready." Hermione left the room.  
  
Ginny sat on her bed for a while and washed away her tears. She put on a  
put more make-up (using her wand, of course) and walked downstairs.  
  
"NO, NO, NO," she heard Hermione's voice.  
  
"Oh come on, Hermione. You're the only one who doesn't want it, Harry and  
Ginny included, oh, Ginny what do you think of this?" Ron said. The table  
was split by the preference of this new fight, which was everyone vs.  
Hermione.  
  
"If we all move next door to each other, we can make a Quidditch field!"  
George said excitedly.  
  
"NO!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Hermione," Fred began, "you're the only one who didn't play Quidditch.  
You're out numbered."  
  
"But.NO QUIDDITCH!!!!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"I think it's a good idea, Hermione," Ginny said, sitting down next to Ron.  
  
"See, Mione!" Ron said.  
  
"Harry thinks so too," Ginny said, speaking for her fiancé.  
  
"There, it's settled," Fred said.  
  
"But." Hermione said, helplessly.  
  
"Give it up, Hermione," Katie said.  
  
"We could even have Quidditch teams," George said, very excited.  
  
"We'd each have to have three and a half children," Fred said, getting the  
number off his new muggle toy, a cluckulator.  
  
"A half?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Hm, that doesn't seem right." Fred said, trying the problem again on his  
cluckulator. He got the same answer.  
  
"Damn thing," Fred yelled, pounding it on the table. He did this  
repeatedly.  
  
"Honey," Katie said, grabbing Fred's arm. "You're going to hurt someone."  
Fred threw is cluckulator across the room.  
  
"Okay, we agreed on that," Ron said. Hermione gave him a hateful stare.  
  
"Now, where should we live?" Katie said, bringing the twins and Ron back to  
reality.  
  
"Oh yeah," Fred said.  
  
"A house, forgot about that," George said.  
  
"We'd need a big backyard," Ron commented.  
  
"Really?!" Ginny asked, giving her brother a stupid stare.  
  
"Well, I don't want to be isolated," Alicia commented.  
  
"Let's go just outside a wizard village," Ginny suggested.  
  
"We can make four houses like the Burrow," Hermione said.  
  
"Held up by magic," Fred commented proudly.  
  
"And sturdy as a rock," George said, pudding the table. A pot fell off the  
wall.  
  
"The Burrow is so homey, I want to live somewhere like it," Alicia said  
dreamily.  
  
"How about just outside Hogsmeade, around where Angelina and Oliver live,  
but a block away," Ginny suggested.  
  
"Sounds good," George said.  
  
"We'll go check out the land ad see if we can by it," Fred said, standing  
up.  
  
"Come, little Ronniekins," George said, grinning.  
  
"Shut up," Ron said, his ears turning red.  
  
"You'll always little Ronniekins to us," Fred said, apperating. George  
followed. Ron rolled his eyes, but did the same.  
  
"Sounds good to us! A twin free day!" Alicia said, sitting back.  
  
"Let's go to Diagon Alley and get our Quidditch stuff," Ginny begged.  
  
"Sure Gin," Katie said, apperating.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ginny walked into the shop, filled with Quidditch supplies. Katie and  
Alicia went to go look at Quafles, Hermione went to look at the Beater's  
club. Ginny went to the snitch section. Rows and rows of beautiful golden  
snitches. Ginny picked out the shiniest of them all and went to look a  
bludgers, since Hermione refused to go near them.  
  
The balls were calm. To get a bludger to go insane, you have to cast a  
spell, and obviously, these hadn't been started yet.  
  
Ginny looked at the golden snitch in her hand. Silent tears streamed down  
her face.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N I love writing this fic. It's pretty fun. Thanks, every one, and  
please R&R. 


	5. The Party

A/N Wow, thanks for the reviews. No, Murr, their wedding is not on your  
birthday. Okay, the main idea in this chapter wasn't my idea; I actually  
got it out of a review, so I give credit to Monika. Monika, if it's not  
okay to use this, please tell me and I'll write a different chapter.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter: The party.  
  
"YOU WANT TO WHAT?" Fred bellowed that afternoon. The girls, ignoring  
Fred's loud tone, were sitting on the couch, casting different spells at  
their nails to make them different colors. Hermione said it was like  
painting your nails. Ginny wondered why anyone would want to paint their  
nails.  
  
"We want to throw a bachelorette party," Alicia said, admiring her green  
nail. After deciding green wasn't her color, she changed it to pink.  
  
"What to bloody hell is a bachelorette party?" George asked.  
  
"A party that we have with a bunch of other girls before we get married,"  
Katie said.  
  
"What kind of rubbish is that?" Ron asked, his face a light shade of  
violet.  
  
"Ronald, this really doesn't affect you," Hermione said casually.  
  
"Well." Ron started.  
  
"Yes?" all four girls said in unison.  
  
"Well.we want a bachelorette party too," Ron said. Fred and George smiled  
in improvement. The girls laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" George asked, directly at Alicia.  
  
"Well, first of all, you would have a bachelor party," Alicia said, tears  
of laughter running do her cheeks.  
  
"Second of all, you, a bachelor party," Hermione said, trying to hold back  
her giggles.  
  
"We will have a bachelor party," Fred said.  
  
"Tomorrow," George said, trying with all his might to act manly.  
  
"Tomorrow?" all the girls asked.  
  
"Fred, you can't," Katie said.  
  
"Why not, Miss. Bell," Fred asked.  
  
"Because that's when we're having ours," Katie explained.  
  
"WE ARE HAVING OUR PARTY TOMORROW!" George bellowed.  
  
"No, you're not," Alicia argued.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Why in the name of Merlin?"  
  
The girls gave them evil looks.  
  
"Because we already sent out the invitations, and we already heard that all  
of our guests are coming," Ginny said, smiling. She unrolled a long sheet  
of paper.  
  
"We're having ours tomorrow too," Ron said.  
  
"Ron, that's not the way it works," Hermione said.  
  
"Come, boys," Ron said, ignoring her. "We have letters to send." Ron,  
Fred, and George marched triumphantly up the stairs and into Ron's room.  
  
"This could be a disaster," Ginny mumbled.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Hi, Parvati!" Hermione said, hugging her friend.  
  
"Hermione!" Parvati said, returning the hug.  
  
"It's been so long! How's Seamus?" Hermione asked, pretending to care.  
  
"Oh he's fine. And this one is too," Parvati said, patting her rather  
large stomach.  
  
"Oh, how wonderful!" Hermione said.  
  
"Is Lavender here?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Yes, she's over by the flobberworm jelly," Hermione said.  
  
"Thank you, and congratulations." Parvati waddled over to her equally large  
friend.  
  
Ginny sat stiffly on the couch, surrounded by friends. Her mind was on  
Harry. Ginny wished that he was outside with the boys and their bachelor  
party.  
  
"Oh, Gin, I'm so happy for you!" Luna said happily. She had lost all her  
weirdness and now was completely normal. Well, sort of.  
  
"Thank you. Can you please excuse me?" Ginny asked, running out of the  
room.  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She  
wanted Harry. Now.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione asked softly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I need him, Hermione." Ginny wished she wasn't like this.  
  
"FREDERICK WEASLEY!" Katie's voice bellowed from the other room.  
  
"Oh no," Ginny said, running into the other room.  
  
"Stay calm!" George yelled.  
  
The boys were circling a group of girls. They had their wands out. The  
girls could tell they were joking, but it was still rude.  
  
"Accio wand," Alicia bellowed. George's wand flew out of his hand and  
straight into Alicia's.  
  
"That's it, you three are grounded," Katie said, with Alicia nodding in  
agreement.  
  
"You can't ground me, you're not gonna marry me," Ron said.  
  
"Ronald, you're grounded," Hermione said.  
  
"Upstairs, now," Ginny said. The boys trooped upstairs, well, not without  
a fight.  
  
"Rictusempra!" Fred shouted, causing Angelina to get a case of the tickles.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione (now very furious, embarrassed, and  
frustrated) yelled. Ron slowly floated into the air. Out of surprise, he  
dropped his wand, which Ginny picked up. Hermione hung Ron on the  
chandelier.  
  
"Okay, two defenseless, one more to go," Katie said angrily.  
  
Katie, Ginny, Alicia, and Hermione took out their wands and pointed it at  
Fred.  
  
"Way, Katie, love, dear, please don't do this," Fred said, hovering in a  
corner.  
  
"You still have a wand, idiot, use it," George yelled.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," Alicia said. George floated into the air, (screaming  
like his niece) and was stranded on the tallest shelf.  
  
"Hm, that takes care of them," Ginny said.  
  
"Now, hm, what to put on Fred?" Katie asked.  
  
"Katie, love, please."  
  
"We could put him on the roof."  
  
"Katie, dear."  
  
"Or we could do the silencing curse."  
  
"No, please, Katie, love of my life."  
  
"Or, we could.oh, Ginny, Alicia, Hermione, your going to love this." Katie  
whispered something in Ginny's ear, who told it to Alicia, who told it to  
Hermione. Slowly it went all the way around the room.  
  
"Oooo, Katie, can us too?" Angelina asked. The spell wore off.  
  
"Of course, now, lets see. Move them into the kitchen," Katie ordered. By  
now the boys' party guests were gone.  
  
The girls moved into the kitchen while Fred, George, and Ron screamed their  
high pitched screams.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"We're home!" Charlie said, walking through the door. The party was over  
and the girls were resting on the couch.  
  
Charlie, his family, and Bill with his family had gone shopping to stay out  
of the girls' way.  
  
"Hi, guys," Ginny said, reading her copy of Witch Weekly.  
  
"Where are the guys?" Bill asked. All four girls pointed to the three  
chairs turned toward the wall. Charlie and Bill turned it around and  
laughed.  
  
Ron had one green eye shadow, blue mascara, orange blush, and hot pink  
lipstick on. To top it odd, he had purple nails.  
  
Fred and George looked identical. They had red eye shadow, yellow mascara,  
green body glitter, blood red lipstick and pink nails.  
  
"Hmm, they look good" Charlie said, getting slapped by George.  
  
"Uncle Fred! Why didn't you wait for me to come home to play make-up?"  
Bailey asked.  
  
"Sorry, Bailey, but I didn't know we were going to be playing make-up,"  
Fred said, causing the girls to laugh.  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked into the room, took one look at the boys, and said,  
"You must have done something really bad."  
  
The room exploded in laugher. Even Ginny, who was glad that she didn't  
have to see Harry like this.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N as I said, it was Monika's idea to have a bachelorette party. Thanks  
so much, Monika!! Thanks everyone for reading. 


	6. Mr and Mrs Weasley part one

A/N thanks so much for all the reviews! There is going to be sequels. One  
will be the babies, and then maybe a vacation one, I'm going to make as  
many sequels as I can. So, first they have to get married. Here's chapter  
6.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 6: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley part one.  
  
July flew past and soon it was August 2, the day set for Ron and Hermione.  
Ginny personally thought that Hermione would kill him before this day, but  
once again, she was wrong.  
  
"If he wears that orange tux instead of the black, I'm going to kill him,"  
Hermione moaned as Ginny, Alicia, Katie, Betsy, and Christi helped her into  
her dress.  
  
"Orange? I didn't even know they made an orange tux," Ginny said.  
  
"Well, I didn't either until he saw it in a window in Diagon Alley."  
  
******************************Flash Back*********************************  
  
"Oh, Mione, look! That's the most beautiful thing in the world!!" Ron said,  
pointing to a highlighter orange tux in the window of Terry's Two Minute  
Tailoring.  
  
"Ron, that's hideous!" Hermione said, looking at the tux in disgust.  
  
"It is not! Please Mione, please may I have it?" Ron begged.  
  
"Ron, you're not wearing that to my wedding!" Hermione screeched.  
  
"But Mione, it's gorgeous!" Ron protested. "I'm not leaving here until you  
say I can buy it!"  
  
"Okay, Ron, lets make a deal. You can have that hideous orange tux if I  
get to pick out the tux you will wear to the wedding," Hermione said.  
Ron's face lit up.  
  
"Sure Mione sure!" Ron said happily...  
  
******************************End of Flash Back **************************  
  
"Oh, Ron," Ginny muttered.  
  
"Girls, it's time," Mrs. Weasley said, poking her head into the room.  
"Hermione, you look perfect."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. Um, by any chance, have you seen Ron and what he's  
wearing?" Hermione asked cautiously.  
  
"Oh, yes, he's wear a hideous orange tux." Mrs. Weasley didn't have time to  
finish because Hermione was already out the door. From inside the room,  
the girls could here:  
  
"RONALD! GET OUT OF THAT THING AT ONCE! PUT ON THE BLACK ONE BEFORE I  
MURDER YOU! NOW, RONALD, OR I'M GONE!"  
  
"Yes Mione dear."  
  
The girls laughed and made their way out of the room.  
The wedding started. Katie walked down the isle arm in arm with Fred,  
Alicia with George, Christi with Charlie, Bill with Betsy, and Ginny with  
Seamus. It was supposed to be Harry.  
  
Ginny slowly walked down the isle, trying not to cry. Harry had a month.  
If he wasn't here exactly three weeks from now, Ginny wouldn't be married.  
  
"Are you okay, Gin?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Seamus," Ginny said, giving his a grateful smile.  
He cared.  
  
Ginny was the matron of honor, because Hermione didn't have any female  
cousins, and she was an only child. Ginny stood next to Hermione, who had  
just walked down the isle and handed Ginny her flowers.  
  
"Don't worry, Gin, he'll be here," Hermione whispered before she turned to  
face Ron, who was in a black tux.  
  
Ginny watched her best friend and her brother get married. It was amazing.  
Ginny thought Ron would never get married. She thought a girl would have  
to be awfully thick to marry Ron. But Hermione had taken him ad completely  
changed him. Well, sort of.  
  
Ginny looked over at Hermione, who she was surprised to see was kissing  
Ron. Ginny had to close her eyes. It was still gross to see her best  
friend kiss she brother. But son Ginny realized it was over. One wedding  
down. Two more to go until Ginny's wedding, maybe.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Somewhere far away from where Ginny was, a cruel voice said, "Give up,  
Potter."  
  
"Never," was the response.  
  
Harry Potter fell against a wall, crying with agony.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N okay, finally one is married. I'll update soon. Thanks for your  
reviews. 


	7. Mr and Mrs Weasley part 2

A/N wow, thanks for all reviews! I really wasn't expecting this kind of  
reaction to it. Thank you so much, and please keep R&R. Okay, I have  
gotten more ideas out of you guys then I came up with. I thought of the  
marriages, babies, Quidditch, and vacation. Keep sending me those ideas!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 7: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley part 2.  
  
Once again, the six girls were in the dressing room, this time it was Katie  
in the gown.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Katie said, throwing her veil over her  
head.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know if I could put up with Fred for the rest of my life," Katie  
said pouting, but also kidding.  
  
"Here's a tip, buy lots of ear plugs," Ginny joked.  
  
"Thanks for the tip, Gin," Katie said laughing.  
  
Katie turned to look into the mirror. She looked perfect. Hermione said  
she looked like one of those models in a wedding dress for a magazine.  
  
"Girls," Mrs. Weasley said, walking into the room. "It's almost time."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Katie said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Don't worry, Katie. You only have to live with one of them," Mrs. Weasley  
assured her.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Katie said again, laughing along with Alicia.  
  
"And Fred is wearing a black tux," Mrs. Weasley said. The girls laughed  
and Hermione put her head in her hands.  
  
"Okay, lets get the show on the road," Katie said, picking up her flowers  
and making her way to the room where she would become a Weasley.  
  
Once again, the sister-in-laws walked down the isle with their mates. This  
time, Ginny was accompanied by the twins' best friend, Lee Jordan.  
  
"Hey, Gin! Long time no see," Lee said, offering Ginny his arm.  
  
"Oh no, both Weasley twins and Lee Jordan in the same room. I'm scared,"  
Ginny said laughing.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't do anything. I don't want to think about what Fred  
would do to me," Lee said.  
  
Ginny laughed as they started to walk down the isle. Ginny had always  
liked Lee, and he made not having Harry there feel better. He made Ginny  
feel better.  
  
"Well, good luck, Miss. Weasley," Lee said as they parted.  
  
Ginny stood silently next to Hermione. For the first time in his life,  
Fred actually looked nervous and serious. Ginny smiled. He would take  
care of Katie. Or maybe it should be Katie would take care of him.  
  
"May I have the rings?" the Great Sorcerer said, turning to George, who had  
Katie's ring. Alicia handed the Great Sorcerer Fred's ring.  
  
"Oh, just a second, I know it's here," George said, searching through his  
pockets. He took his jacket off and swung it in the air, seeing if a ring  
would fall out.  
  
"George," Fred said warningly. Little did he know George wasn't kidding.  
  
"I know, I gave it to you!" George said turning to Lee.  
  
"Yeah, and then I gave it back to you," Lee said, grinning.  
  
"Where did I put it?" George asked him.  
  
"In your pocket," Lee said.  
  
"But it's not there. Oh well, we must find it. Accio ring," George said.  
The ring zoomed out of Fred's pocket and into George's hand.  
  
"Oh yeah! You looked like Fred in the bad lighting," Lee said.  
  
"Anyway," the Great Sorcerer said, continuing the ceremony.  
  
Ginny watched her brother get married. By the time it was over, Katie was  
crying and Fred was laughing.  
  
"What's so funny, Fred Weasley?" Katie asked.  
  
"I've never been that serious for that long," Fred said laughing. Ginny  
was silent.  
  
"Don't worry, Gin, he'll be here," Ron said, putting his arm around his  
sister's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Ron," Ginny said, a tear sliding down her face.  
  
"Hey, Gin, it's not time to cry," George said, grinning at his brother.  
  
"It's time to part-ay," Fred said in a high girlish voice. Ginny laughed,  
for the first time grateful for her older twin brothers.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N okay, there it is. Thanks for your reviews. 


	8. Mr and Mrs Weasley part 3

A/N thanks everyone for the reviews. I think there will be around ten  
chapters, maybe eleven. Here's chapter 8!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 8: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley part 3.  
  
Now it was Alicia's turn. Hermione, Katie, Christi, and Betsy were fussing  
with Alicia's hair, and her dress, and her make-up. Ginny was quietly  
playing with Alicia's veil.  
  
"Oh, Alicia, this is so great! We always wanted to be sisters," Katie  
squealed, fluffing the back Alicia's dress. All of a sudden Alicia turned  
and hugged Ginny.  
  
"We're going to be sisters now, Gin. Don't worry, he'll be here," Alicia  
whispered.  
  
Tears ran down Ginny's face. He had one week. He had missed his two best  
friends' wedding. He had missed the twins' weddings. Was he going to miss  
his own?  
  
"Don't think about me, Leesh. Think about George, and getting married.  
Today is your day. Worry about me later. He still has a week," Ginny  
said, whipping tears from her eyes and smiling at Alicia.  
  
"Just relax and have fun," Alicia said, making her way out of the room.  
The girls followed her excitedly.  
  
Ginny's escort this time was Oliver Wood.  
  
"Ready Ginny?" Oliver asked, tugging on Ginny's arm.  
  
"Yep let's roll," Ginny said, tugging at her violet skirt and making her  
way down the isle. She saw Angelina Wood sitting, smiling and waving at  
Ginny. Angelina was supposed to be in the wedding, but she was extremely  
pregnant and her doctors forbid it.  
  
"When's she due?" Ginny asked Oliver quietly.  
  
"Next week. I can't believe she's even here!" Oliver said.  
  
"Do you know boy or girl?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, but she says it's a beater," Oliver said. Ginny smiled, knowing that  
if she laughed, Alicia would kill her.  
  
"See ya," Oliver said, separating from Ginny. She took her usual spot next  
to Hermione.  
  
Ginny watched her new sister make her way down the isle, with Mr. Spinnet  
holding onto her arm. Ginny watched as George took Alicia's hand. Ginny  
all of a sudden felt very happy. She didn't know why, though.  
  
Ginny watched George and Alicia say their vows, exchange rings, and kiss.  
Ginny was so happy for them. She couldn't wait for her wedding.  
  
Ginny caught up to her sisters-in-law. She hugged Alicia.  
  
"Finally we're all Weasleys," Ginny said happily.  
  
"Only for a week. You'll be a Potter next week," Katie reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, but I was born a Weasley," Ginny said. She pushed all her bad  
thoughts to the back of her mind and ran to the party with the rest of her  
family.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Far away, a bleeding Harry Potter lay abandoned in an Alley. His lips were  
cracked and his eyes were heavy with sleep. His head was heavy.  
  
"Ginny," he muttered before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N okey dokey, there it is. Please review. Thank you. 


	9. Mr and Mrs Potter?

A/N okay, the moment you've all been waiting for.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 9: Mr. and Mrs. Potter?  
  
Ginny woke up early that Saturday morning of August the 23rd. This week  
had been the longest week of her life. Harry was not there.  
  
Ginny threw of the covers and got dressed. Her wedding wasn't until 6:00  
that evening, so she still had time. He still had time.  
  
Ginny walked down the familiar stairs and into the kitchen. She made  
herself some coffee and sat at the table.  
  
"Morning, Gin," Hermione said, coming into the room.  
  
"Morning, Mione," Ginny replied, taking a long sip from her coffee.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm okay, I guess," Ginny said, sighing. She put her head on the table.  
  
"Don't worry, Gin. He'll be here," Hermione said. Ginny stood up.  
  
"Oh yeah?! That's what everyone has bee telling me for a month. Guess  
what, Hermione, he's not here. I just hope you all were right," Ginny  
said. She stood shaking for a moment and then burst into tears.  
  
"It's okay, Ginny, it's okay," Hermione hugged her friend.  
  
"I've been awful to all of you," Ginny sobbed.  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs and get all the stuff you need for tonight.  
I'll get everyone else up," Hermione suggested. She nodded her head and  
went upstairs.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ginny sat on her broomstick a couple hours later. She just needed to get  
away from the Burrow. She needed time for herself.  
  
Ginny flew higher and higher until she felt like she was on top of the  
world. Ginny flew across the sky, faster and faster. Her eyes started to  
water from the wind. Ginny suddenly stopped. She looked all around her,  
as if searching for something  
  
"Ginny!" Ginny could here her mother calling her. "It's time to go!"  
  
Ginny looked at her wrist. Hermione had given her some muggle thing call a  
cloch a couple years ago. It tells you the time. Indeed, it was 4:00.  
  
Ginny took one more look around, and darted to her house. Her eyes started  
to water again. This time it was tears.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Ginny, you look beautiful," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at Ginny in the  
mirror.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked. Harry had loved the dress. That's why she bought  
it.  
  
"Absolutely," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll go wait out there. Take your  
time." Ginny knew the only reason her mother said take your time was  
because Harry wasn't there.  
  
There was a knock on the door. The sisters-in-laws had stayed outside to  
give Ginny some privacy.  
  
"Come in," Ginny said, toying with skirt.  
  
The door opened and closed. It was Hermione.  
  
"They're almost ready to start," Hermione said softly.  
  
"He's not here, is her Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking her friend in the  
eyes.  
  
Hermione looked down. "No, he's not."  
  
Ginny turned back to the mirror and gazed at herself.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," Ginny said, turning away from the mirror.  
  
"Ginny, if Ron was missing on my wedding day, I would be sobbing right  
now," Hermione said.  
  
"I can't cry anymore. Did you know that I've cried more this month than I  
have in my whole life? Even when Fred bewitched my hair to flash different  
colors, or when George accidentally put the pain cures on me. I just can't  
cry anymore." Ginny turned to the door then looked back at Hermione.  
  
"But he's worth ever tear I've shed." Ginny walked out the door, Hermione  
behind her.  
  
"Well," Mr. Weasley said. "Let's go."  
  
Ginny watched Bailey, Carlos and Calder walk down the isle. Then George  
and Alicia. Fred and Katie. Ron and Hermione. Then Mr. Weasley and  
Ginny.  
  
Ginny walked down the isle with dry eyes. She held her chin up and did  
exactly what she felt she should do.  
  
Mr. Weasley got Ginny up to the alter. Harry wasn't there.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N .or not. Next chapter up tomorrow. 


	10. Silent

A/N thanks for the reviews.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 9: Silent  
  
Ginny looked her father in the eye.  
  
"I'm okay, Dad. Let me go," Ginny said. Mr. Weasley smiled and let go of  
his daughter's arm.  
  
Ginny walked forward toward the Great Sorcerer. Everyone was silent.  
  
"Um, today, we, we're going to marry this girl. But, um, to who?"  
  
Ginny closed her eyes.  
  
*************************Flash Back**************************************  
  
7th year Harry and 6th year Ginny were snogging in a secret corridor, one  
even the twins didn't know about.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said, breaking away.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Let's talk about the future."  
  
"Okay. You start."  
  
"We'll have the perfect wedding."  
  
"With all our family and friends."  
  
"Then we'll buy a house."  
  
"A big one."  
  
"Exactly. Then we'll have kids."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Enough for our own Quidditch team."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"And this whole time, I promise, I'll never once make you cry."  
  
The couple went back to snogging.  
  
*****************************End of Flash Back****************************  
  
So much for that promise, Ginny thought miserably.  
  
"So, will we be seeing a wedding here today?" the Great Sorcerer asked.  
  
Everyone was dead silent.  
  
"Yes we will," said a voice.  
  
Ginny turned around and fell to the ground. It was Harry.  
  
"Ginny, I'm so sorry," he started. Ginny put her finger to his mouth.  
  
"Let's get married first," Ginny said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Ginny didn't remember much from that day. All she remembered was seeing  
Harry's face and dancing all night in his warm, strong arms.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N okay, I put that off as long as I could. I hope you all like the  
ending. There's one more chapter, and then I'll start After Hogwarts:  
Baby. Until next time. 


	11. Family Members

A/N okay, this is the second to last chapter. I'm really glad for all the  
reviews, and I was surprised that none of them were flames. Except the one  
about graduating, but thank you for that one, that was interesting and I  
didn't know that. Anyway, here's chapter 11.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 11: Family Members.  
  
"Harry, where were you?" Ginny asked as they climbed in the limo. This was  
Hermione's idea; Ginny had no clue what a limo was.  
  
"I don't want to talk about that on our wedding night, Gin. I'm so sorry,"  
Harry said, burring his head in Ginny shoulder.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You made it, just like you said you would," Ginny  
said, kissing him.  
  
Ginny had gone through the rest of the ceremony in a daze. She hadn't let  
go of Harry, just incase he would disappear. Ginny had been more than  
shocked to see him.  
  
"Harry, can you answer me one question?" Ginny asked as she snuggled close  
to him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked resting his cheek on her head.  
  
"Is You-Know-Who gone?" Ginny asked, closing her eyes.  
  
Harry was silent for a long moment.  
  
"Yeah, Gin, he is," Harry said, taking a deep breath. He sighed and looked  
out the window.  
  
"I have another question," Ginny said.  
  
"Yes, love?" Harry asked.  
  
"Who was that man the size of a hippogriff?" Ginny asked, grinning.  
  
Harry laughed. "It was either my Uncle Vernon or Cousin Dudley."  
  
"I want to meet them," Ginny said, knowing that Harry would not like this.  
  
"Ginny, I don't even know why they're here. I sent them an invitation, but  
I didn't think they'd actually come. You see, there are good muggles and  
bad muggles," Harry tried to explain.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ginny got her chance sooner than she thought.  
  
"We have to leave, boy. Dudley has a wrestling match," Uncle Vernon said  
roughly.  
  
"Um, yes. This is my wife, Ginny. Thanks for coming, Uncle Vernon," Harry  
said, trying to act civilized.  
  
"Congratulations, Ginny," Dudley said, eyeing Ginny up.  
  
"Congratulations, Mrs. Potter," Aunt Petunia said. She was twitching,  
probably from being around so many wizards.  
  
"Well, it is NORMAL to get the couple a gift, so here you go," Uncle Vernon  
said, shoving a gift into Harry's arms.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said, rather surprised.  
  
"Open it now, Harry," Ginny said.  
  
Harry opened the gift tenderly. It was a state of the art toaster. Harry  
looked up at his uncle in shock.  
  
"Th.thank you, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley," Harry said.  
  
"Thank you very much," Ginny said, although she had no idea what a toaster  
was.  
  
"You're welcome," Uncle Vernon said gruffly.  
  
"We have to leave NOW Vernon," Aunt Petunia said, looking at her cloch.  
  
"Right, well, bye boy.Mrs. Potter," Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley  
(who was still checking out Ginny) left the room.  
  
"Wow," Harry said, staring at the spot where they had been.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"They never even bought me clothes; I got all of Dudley's old ones." Harry  
said, still staring at the spot.  
  
"Yes, but, um, what is it, I mean that?" Ginny asked, motioning toward the  
toaster.  
  
"Oh, you put bread in it, and it.I'll show you tomorrow," Harry said,  
putting the toaster gingerly by all the other gifts.  
  
"Hey, Potter," Ron said coming up behind Harry. Ginny was the only one who  
had talked to him so far.  
  
"Ron, I know you're probably gonna kill me for breaking your sister's  
heart, but." Harry started.  
  
"Harry, you didn't break it. I've never seen that look on her face. The  
look when she saw you. I just wanted to say, congrats, mate," Ron said,  
pulling Harry into a hug.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you had us all worried! How are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Luna and Colin," Ginny told her husband. Really,  
she wanted to give Harry some time with his friends.  
  
"Ginny!" Colin said, kissing her cheek.  
  
"He had us worried," Luna said, hugging her friend.  
  
"Me too!" Ginny said.  
  
"Well, I have to go. Congrats Gin, and please tell me when young Potter is  
on the way," Colin said, grinning.  
  
"I have to go too, Gin. I have to write an article on Mary Somebody's  
invention: the rolling romping curse. Congrats, Ginny," Luna said, hugging  
her friend.  
  
Ginny sighed and went over to Fred, George, Alicia, and Katie.  
  
"Oh, Gin, I'm so happy for you!" Alicia said, hugging her friend.  
  
"Thank you!" Ginny said, her dress flowing behind her.  
  
"So lover boy made it," Fred said, grinning. He hugged his sister. George  
did too.  
  
"Ginny," Harry called from across the room.  
  
"Go Mrs. Potter," Katie said, giving Ginny one last hug.  
  
Ginny walked across the room to Harry.  
  
"Let's dance," he said, taking Ginny in his arms.  
  
"I love you, Harry," Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around Harry's  
neck.  
  
"I love you too, Ginny," Harry said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes. She breathed in Harry's familiar scent. Quidditch  
leather and peppermint.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N okay, here there it is. The last chapter will be on in a couple  
minutes. 


	12. Voldemort and Suprises

A/N here it is *sniff* the last chapter. The look out for the sequel. It  
will be here immediately. I loved writing this story. Thanks every one!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 12: Voldemort and surprises.  
  
"Harry, please, will you tell me why you were gone?" Ginny asked the next  
day.  
  
"Oh, very well. You see, I got that letter from Dumbledore. They found  
out from a very surprising source where Voldemort and about a hundred Death  
Eaters were. I'll tell you who it is later.  
  
"Anyway, I apperated to the spot. I landed right in the middle of the  
Death Eaters. Voldemort was near destruction. I had to fight off half the  
Death Eaters with the help of Remus, Snape, and Moody. When I got to  
Voldemort, they let me go and they stayed to keep off the Death Eaters.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Go, Harry," Lupin yelled. "This is what you've wanted to do since the  
night your parents died. Do it for Lily and James!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he transfigured another Death Eater into a  
rock.  
  
The plan was to transfigure them into rocks instead of killing them.  
Killing them would be the easy way out. No, they transfigured them into  
rocks so the Ministry of Magic you send their sorry asses to Azkaban.  
  
Harry ran about a hundred yards. Then he got attacked.  
  
Harry moaned out loud as pain, pain like getting hit with thirty bludgers  
went through him.  
  
"Harry Potter. I think this is the last time we will meet," a cruel voice  
said.  
  
"Voldemort," Harry said, breathing hard.  
  
"Give it up, Potter," a cruel voice said.  
  
"Never," was the response.  
  
Harry Potter fell against the wall, crying with agony.  
  
"Potter, I'm Lord Voldemort. You're Potter. You can't beat me,"  
Voldemort.  
  
"Yes I can. Let me tell you a story. The title is Why My Life Is a Living  
Hell. It all started about 19 years ago. Two young wizards named James  
Potter and Lily Evans Potter. You, you bastard, killed him."  
  
Voldemort shot a red spell at Harry, which knocked him against the wall.  
  
"I was forced to live with my Aunt and Uncle, who despised and hated me.  
Do you know why I was stuck there? Because you killed my parents. I then  
found out who I was and what I did. I lived because my mother gave up her  
life for me, because she loved me. That's why I kicked your sorry ass,"  
Harry said dangerously.  
  
Voldemort hit Harry as hard as he could. Harry's lip started to bleed.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you did to everyone? You're a friendless loser,  
scaring people into being your followers. Anyway this story is about me,  
not you. I went to Hogwarts, where in my first year I kicked your ass  
again. Like all my other years. Except my third year where I met.Sirius,  
the closest thing I've ever had to a father. That is your damn fault."  
  
Voldemort, now screaming with rage, slammed Harry in the wall.  
  
"Now, Voldemort, Tom Riddle, 'Lord', it's time I sent you to the place  
where you belong, the lowest pit in hell. But I'm not going to use the  
unforgivable curse one you. I'm going to kill you with the power of love.  
Just like how I killed my first year Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher.  
Good-bye, you sorry son-of-a-bitch," Harry said, his mouth foaming with  
rage.  
  
Harry reached out and touched Voldemort. He touched his stomach.  
Voldemort screamed. Harry did this over and over again. Just before  
Voldemort was about to die, Harry made one last comment.  
  
"You did do one good thing for me. You are probably one of the reasons  
that brought my wife to me. Thank you, Tom." Harry touched Voldemort's  
face just as Voldemort muttered his last spell. Harry flew against a wall.  
Lord Voldemort was dead.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A bleeding Harry Potter lay abandoned in an Alley. His lips were cracked  
and his eyes were heavy with sleep. His head was heavy.  
  
"Ginny," he muttered before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Wow, Harry," Ginny said, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"I don't want you to think about that. Let's go downstairs and talk with  
everyone," Harry said, standing up.  
  
"Wait, Harry, who told you where he was?" Ginny asked, following him down  
the hall.  
  
Harry smiled. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked, shocked.  
  
"Well, apparently he didn't like what was going on, so he told Dumbledore,"  
Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Hey guys," George said as they entered the room.  
  
"I have to tell you guys something," Alicia said. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"Me too!" Katie said.  
  
"And me!" Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, Gin, it's time for us to get busy," Harry said.  
  
Ginny looked up. She smiled at him and kissed him. This was what her life  
was supposed to be like. In the protective arms of Harry Potter.  
  
THE  
N  
D  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N there it is! Sorry about the swearing, but I always thought Harry would  
cut loose when he finally got Voldemort. Thank you so much, and please  
read the sequels. Thanks everyone!  
Jess 


End file.
